Myracle Cullen: The Begining
by MikkiCullenJazzy Allie
Summary: The Cullens find Myracle when she is a baby, after Bella is changed. 16 years ltr Myra meets newcomer Daustin and at first she hates him. but her feelings change... to what? r&r PLEASE rated T to be safe. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE-EPOV

PROLOUGE-EPOV

It was midnight when I returned from hunting with Bella, Alice, and Jasper. It

had been fifty-four years since all my dreams and fears came true, Bella was no

longer human. Instead I had her all to myself forever and ever. Every time I looked

at her, my dead heart filled with love and a current ran up my spine.

I was thinking of our wedding night when a loud cry pierced my ears. Bella and

the rest of the family heard it too and were out in a flash. My eyes

darted back and forth scanning the line along the woods. It was Esme who spied

her first. She let out a gasp and ran over to a bush along the very edge of the

green forest. We all followed. I peered into the bush as a wave of shock rushed

over me. Lying contently in the bushes, looking up at me with big hazel eyes, was

a baby girl.

16 YEARS LATER

I had always lived with the Cullens. I could not remember a time when I hadn't.

They were my family, as far as I was concerned, even though we were as different

as night and day. The Cullens were extraordinarily beautiful, perfect and pale. I

was ordinary. I had blonde kinky hair that fell messily to my shoulders and hazel

eyes that were too big for my small tanned head. To someone else's eyes I might

have been beautiful, but I had grown up under the beauty of the Cullens and my

ordinary beauty could not compare. Also, the Cullens were vampires, with super

strength and every sense and instinct superhuman. Even though I was athletic and

well balanced, I was human and once again could not compare to them. Yet for

some reason, each one loved me dearly, and I knew it.

"Myra, Myracle Cullen, if you're not down in five minutes we'll be late, _again._"

Emmett called impatiently from downstairs. Ah, Emmett. The hyper big brother. I

yawned and rubbed the remaining sleep out of my eyes. I pulled the covers off of

me and sat up stretching my arms above my head.

Just then, Alice came bursting into my room and opened my closet. I laughed in

my mind and watched Alice hurry to pick out my outfit. I was a giant pushover,

hating to disappoint anyone, so everyday I let Alice have her fun. Bella was

always saying how she didn't know how I stood it.

"No time for makeup today." Alice said blankly, throwing me some designer

jeans and a v-neck blue-green sweater. I internally cheered. She paused for a

moment, her face going blank. I was used to her random visions by now. Soon

she returned to the present and bustled out of the room.

I put on the clothes and pulled a brush through my hair. I then hurried out of the

room and slid down the rail on the staircase. I had been doing this for fifteen

years, ever since I was one, to help me get down the stairs faster. I rushed into the

kitchen, grabbed my bag and a piece of toast and then headed for the door.

Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Rosalie were at my side rushing

through the door. I stopped and let them pass, Edward holding the door open.

Then I realized Emmett was missing. But when I felt cool arms scoop me up and

run through the door, I found Emmett, or he found me I guess. Edward followed

and as Emmett ran me to the car, I thought about my life, and how lucky I was to

have the Cullens.


	2. Meeting Daustin

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Myracle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Myracle. **

**Howdy people. This is only my second ****story ****ever; I usually write poems. My other story was really bad and I couldn't finish it yet. Hope you Enjoy this Chapter, even though it is short. R&r**

I sat up straighter in my chair, listening attentively to Mrs. Günter. She had

just announced that we would have a new student and this had instantly caught my

attention. Just then, a lanky boy sauntered into the classroom. He had coal black

hair that fell over his brilliant, blue eyes. His jaw was square and his skin fair and

clear. I looked behind me at my best friend (outside of the Cullens), Melanie

White. She mouthed _superhot _at me and I frowned in disagreement. This guy

looked like trouble.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Mrs. Günter instructed him.

"My name is Daustin Kier and I moved to forks from Wisconsin." Daustin

introduced, rather un-shy. I cursed under my breath for this being the only class I

didn't have a Cullen in. Because of this, the seat next to me was open.

"All right, Daustin. Why don't you have a seat next to Myracle Cullen?

Myracle, please raise your hand." Mrs. Günter cooed. I warily raised my hand to

the level of my head. Daustin smiled and headed towards me, sitting at the desk

on my left. My stomach fell as he turned to talk to me.

"Hello Myracle."

"It's Myra," I corrected him, my voice cold. I instantly regretted snapping

at him. It was only his first day here. Nonetheless, I turned away to face Wilma,

who sat on my right. Wilma wasn't my closest friend, but it was better than talking

to Daustin again. Anything was better than that. So I angled myself away and

listened to Mrs. Günter drone on and on, patiently awaiting lunch where I could

be with my brothers and sisters again.

**There it is: chapter 2. Please, please, please review!! Just a second of your time would mean sooooo much to me!!**

**Ltr yal,**

**Mikki******


	3. Lunch

**Chapter 3!! Hope you like it. I like to say stuff at the bottom more than at the top. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, only Myra. BTW, Myracle likes to be called Myra.**

Standing in the lunch line was frustrating today, for I was more anxious than ever

to be with my family. Finally, I bought my pizza slice and soda and rushed over to

our table. I squished in between Emmett and Bella. They all acknowledged my

arrival and then went back to their conversations, except for Emmett.

"How was your morning, Myra? Get detention again?" He chuckled. I often got in

trouble for my "personal conversations" I had when teachers were talking.

"No Emmett," I replied, playful irritation in my voice," My morning was alright.

Except the new guy, Daustin or something, he kept trying to talk to me."

Emmett understood at once. They all knew how unromantic and uninterested I

was in guys. I took a bite of my pizza as Emmett started up a conversation with

Jasper and Alice. I looked over all the other tables. Some of the girls were looking

this way, obviously daydreaming about one of my brothers. I saw Morgan Stanley

staring at Edward with cloudy eyes. But I was surprised to see a male face looking

at us, that is until I recognized it.

The face belonged to Harry Gale, the very definition of jock, staring at me.

Harry had had a crush on me, of all people, since seventh grade. Emmett, Jasper,

and Edward had come to hate him, as have I. I never did understand him. Of all

the girls he could have, he chooses to chase after me.

I moved on until I saw the back of his head. He slowly turned around to face

me. And when I peered into the crystal blue eyes of Daustin Kier, I saw nothing but

curiosity in them. Curiosity for me.

**Yay, people reviewed! A big thanks to Jayne-richo-16395 and soccerchick113 for reviewing! holds a big party for them If you want your own party, ya'll have to press the little purple button down there, ya hear? Btw, I LOVE SOCCER!! Go Cincinnati United Premier (CUP)!!**

**Ltr yal**

**Mikki******


End file.
